


A Heart Full of Love

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: It's a small wedding, More Queenie/Jacob centric, Wedding, i think, kind of, not much to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: Jacob laughs too. “I love you so much, Queenie. I don't think I say that enough.”“I love you too, Jacob.” Queenie kisses him. “And you don't need to say it. It's always on your mind- I can hear it.”OR: Queenie and Jacob have to flee to England because of the lawTitle is a song from Les Mis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOW ok finally got this fic out. God I had such a hard time writing this one, so sorry if it's shittier than my other ones (Which it probably is tbh)
> 
> This fic takes place around the beginning of 1928 in this series, and I got inspired by other fics I've read with the whole 'Queenie and Jacob flee to England' thing. I honestly don't remember which fics they are cause I read too many I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Also some characters that were introduced in my other fics in this series:  
> Amelia Scamander: Newt’s mom  
> Phineus Scamander: Newt’s dad  
> Maggie Scamander: Theseus' wife  
> There's also a house elf named Tizzy (I couldn't think of anything else for a house elf)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tina was working on paperwork in her apartment today. There wasn't really a need to go into work, and if there was an emergency, they'd send a patronus. 

Newt was back in the field, but Tina, sadly, couldn't come with. There have been too many leads on Grindelwald, so the MLE Department is all hands on deck. 

Newt said he wouldn't be able to send letters while he was away, so that's why Tina was confused when an owl started tapping on her window. 

She lets the owl inside and gives it a treat. 

“A Ministry owl?” Tina wonders out loud, taking the letter- _letters_ \- off of the owl's leg. 

The first one is from Theseus. 

_Miss Goldstein,_

_This just came to the Ministry for you- it's from your sister. It looks urgent, so I thought it best to send directly to you._

_-Theseus Scamander_

Tina puts the letter down, her heart starting to race as she picks up the other one.

Theseus was right- the scrawl on the front is more rushed, unlike Queenie’s usual handwriting.

With shaking hands, she opens it.

_Teenie,_

_They've found us out…we had to leave everything- the bakery, home, New York…we're leaving today for England._

_I hope this gets to you before the boat comes in- I'm afraid I don't know where either you or Newt’s parents live._

_I love you,_

_-Queenie_

It's a short letter. But Tina doesn't need anymore than that. Her sister is sad, scared, and in trouble. 

Tina grabs her coat- a boat from America comes in today, and she'll be damned if it's not Queenie’s.

•

Tina gets to the docks to see a crowd of people coming and going- it looks like a boat has already docked.

Tina taps someone on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me, is that the boat from New York?” she asks.

The man nods. “Most everyone has gotten off by now, I'd assume.”

“Thank you.” Tina gives the man a quick smile then goes to weave her way through the people. 

She's looking for her sister when she catches a glimpse of blond curls. 

_Queenie?!_ Tina thinks- loudly, hopefully.

And it works. The curls turn to reveal the younger Goldstein, eyes a little puffy.

“Tee-” Queenie starts to say, but is cut off by her sister enveloping her in a hug.

“Queenie Mercy _Lewis_ I'm so so sorry.”

Queenie hugs her sister back. “I'm so glad to see you.” she says.

Tina looks up, tears now running down her cheeks. She hadn't realized just _how much_ she missed her younger sister- she's thrown herself into her work as to not miss New York as much- she guesses it distracted her from her sister as well.

“I wish the circumstances were different.” Queenie says. “But we both knew it would happen eventually.”

“I-” Tina doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how to help.

“It's alright, Teen.” Queenie says. “You're here. That's good enough.”

“Hi, Tina.” Jacob speaks up, having watched the interaction from behind Queenie.

“Jacob, you're bakery, I'm so sorry-”

“It's alright, doll.” Jacob waves his hand, playing it off. Only Queenie knows how upset he is. “I'd rather Queen be safe. Besides, I'm sure I can start another one somewhere ‘round here…I'll have to get some money first…”

“I think I saw a store for sale in Diagon Alley, Jacob.” Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Tina continues. “A magical shopping area, basically. We can talk about _that_ later. Let's get you two to the Scamander’s.”

•

Tina wrings her hands in worry on the doorstep of the Scamander Estate. She had knocked on the door, but no one had come to answer.

“They must have gone ou-” Tina is interrupted by the door flinging open.

“Tina, darling! So sorry, I was out with the ‘grifs when Tizzy needed help inside. We both missed the knock until…” Mrs. Scamander’s voice trails off, having seen Queenie and Jacob behind Tina.

“Oh dearies! Merlin, let me get Tizzy to put a kettle on!” Amelia rambles. She calls for the house elf and gives her instructions. 

After the elf disappears, she turns back to the adults on her doorstep. “Come on in, please. Is this your sister?” she asks Tina.

“Yes- this is Queenie and her fiancé Jacob.” Tina explains. “I wish we were here with better news but-”

“We had to leave New York.” Queenie says, cutting off her sister. 

Amelia gasps. “It's because of those _awful_ laws, isn't it?!” Queenie nods. “Well, Newton and Tina had told me about this, and my offer still stands for you two having a place to stay here. Any family of Tina’s is ours.”

Queenie’s eyes glisten with tears. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Scamander. But we really don't want to impose-”

“Nonsense!” Amelia exclaims. “And please, call me Amelia.”

Queenie nods.

“And Newt and I have been talking…we were thinking of just moving in together, because Newt has two rooms and I'm barely in my own apartment as it is- you two can have mine until you find a better place to stay.”

“Teenie!” Queenie exclaims hugging her sister. “Thank you so much.” She looks towards Amelia. “You too, Mrs.- uh- Amelia.”

Jacob nods in agreement. “Honestly. We're so glad you guys are willing to help us out.”

They're all in the living room by now, sitting down.

“Of course, dearies.” Amelia says. “The house is very empty nowadays, so we don't mind at _all_ to have you two stay with us.”

“You miss having kids in the house?” Queenie asks.

Amelia nods. “But I suppose that will be fixed soon- Theseus and Maggie are having a child.” She leans across the gap towards Queenie and puts her hand by her mouth. “Now if only these two would hurry up…” she says, head nodding towards Tina.

Queenie giggles- her eyes are drying and she's starting to feel better just being around her sister.

“Oh, Teenie, you know we're just messing with ya.” Queenie says, noticing her sister tugging on her hair and the embarrassed thoughts running through her head.

Tina rolls her eyes. “So, are you two gonna plan your wedding now that you're able to get married?”

Jacob and Queenie’s eyes widen with realization as they look at each other.

“That'd be great but we just left and still haven't got a permanent place to live and-”

“And where would we have it?” Jacob says, cutting Queenie off.

Amelia chuckles. “Why, you could have it here, of course! We have so much space out back that would work- Theseus had his wedding here.”

Queenie chews on her bottom lip, thinking.

 _Only if you're alright with it, doll- we just got here and I know how sad you are about it._ Queenie hears Jacob think. She turns to look at him.

“You're suffering the most from leaving though, honey.” 

“But this'll make it all worth it, won't it?” Jacob responds out loud. “I am very, _very_ sad about having to leave New York, but isn't this what we wanted?” 

Queenie nods and turns back to Amelia.

“Only if it's alright-”

“Of _course_ it is! Amelia says, clapping her hands together. “Shall we get started? I think the tea is ready.”

•

“Please don't feel bad, Teenie.” 

Tina looks up from her work at Queenie. The sisters had ended up in the Scamander’s study while Jacob showed Amelia “the Muggle way” of baking. 

“What?” Tina asks.

“Teen, you feel bad ‘bout all of this,” Queenie continues, “but it's not your fault.”

Tina sighs and puts her papers to the side. “But I feel like I should be able to help more.”

“And you _are_ helping.” Queenie leans forward and puts her hand on Tina’s leg. “A lot. You and Mrs. Scamander.” 

“I missed you so much, Queenie.”

Queenie smiles. “I've missed you too, Teenie. New York didn't feel much like home without you, if I'm bein’ honest.” She sighs and looks around. “I think it'll be nice here. Jacob and I won't have to hide…it seems like a nice place to start a family.”

“And you two are planning for that soon?” 

Queenie smiles. “Maybe sooner.”

Tina’s eyes widen. “You-” Queenie nods. “Queen!” Tina exclaims, jumping up from her seat to hug her sister.

“You don't have to worry ‘bout me and Jacob anymore, Teenie.” Queenie smiles, hugging her sister back as she hears all the thoughts running through her head. “We're fine here.”

•

After a rough few days of Queenie and Jacob trying to get used to England, Newt is scheduled to arrive back at the Ministry- of course Queenie and Jacob insist to accompany Tina to meet him.

“Newt!” Queenie exclaims when the green flames die down and a lanky figure appears. Before knowing what's going on, though, Newt is embraced by the blonde. 

“Qu-Queenie?” Newt asks, confused and shocked by seeing the younger Goldstein.

“Hey, buddy.” Jacob says, waving from behind Queenie. Queenie lets go of Newt and he allows himself to be pulled into a quick hug from the baker. 

“Wh- but- what?” Newt looks between Queenie and Jacob in shock. 

Queenie’s excited look suddenly dies down. “We had to leave New York…” she says.

Newt’s face falls. “I'm so sorry.” 

“It's…hard. Definitely. But I think we'll be fine.” Queenie says. “Now Jacob and I can get married and start a family, so that's what's keeping me from turning right around and going back.”

Newt nods. 

There's a small cough from behind Queenie, and Queenie giggles and moves out of the way to reveal Tina.

“Well hello to you too, Mr. Scamander.” she says, a smile tugging at her lips.

All the tension Newt didn't realize he was holding leaves as a smile takes up his face.

“Tina.” he breathes, striding towards her and sweeping her into a kiss.

Tina laughs as they pull away. “I've missed you.” she says.

“I've missed you too, love.”

Queenie laughs. “You two have gotten so used to being together that even a week apart is too much?” 

Tina rolls her eyes while Newt blushes a bit. 

“We should probably fill you in on everything, Newt.” Tina says. 

“How about over some drinks at the Leaky Cauldron? We can show these two around Diagon Alley as well.” Newt suggests.

“We can check out that store you told us about, Teenie!” Queenie says. 

“Oh! Yeah, Newt, do you know anything about that store that closed down recently?” Tina asks.

Newt thinks for a minute. “Yes, actually. I've heard it needs quite a few renovations but it's still sought after.” He turns to Jacob. “I'm assuming this is for the bakery?” Jacob nods. Newt smiles. “I'm sure I can pull a few strings to get you higher up on the bidding list.”

•

“You guys find a table- I can order.” Newt says when they walk into the wizarding pub. “Four butterbeers?”

“Three.” Queenie says. Newt looks at her quizzically. Queenie laughs. “Our plans to start a family have…started sooner than we were planning.”

Newt’s eyes widen in realization.

“Oh! Congrats, guys!” he exclaims. He quickly hugs his two friends before going up to the bar. 

When Newt joins everyone at a table, they all start filling him in on what he's missed.

“...and we had to leave the bakery, but you two said there was a store here?” Jacob asks.

Newt nods. “It's been on the market for quite some time, actually.” he says. “I went to school with one of the owners, so I might be able to talk to them.”

Jacob smiles and leans across the table to hug his friend, nearly knocking the mugs over.

“Thank you, Newt.”

•

“And you're…you're okay with all of this?” Tina asks Newt as they wait outside the empty store for Jacob and Queenie.

“With you moving into my apartment so your sister and Jacob have a place to stay?” Newt asks.

Tina nods. “I know your mom would be happy to have them with her, I just don't know how long they'll need to stay somewhere and-”

“Tina,” Newt cuts her off with a smile, “of course I'm alright with that.”

Tina looks at Newt, processing what he said. She smiles. “I love you.”

“And I'm never going to get tired of seeing that smile.” Newt kisses her.

•

“I put in the bid for you guys.” Newt says, joining everyone in the living room of his childhood home. “It'll be a few weeks until we hear anything, though.”

“Thank you, Newt.” Jacob says. “I promise I'll pay you back.”

“There will be no need for that, Mr. Kowalski.” Amelia says, walking into the room with a tray. She sets it down on the table. “Phineus and I are taking care of everything.”

“Mrs. Scamander I-” 

“Dearie, it's Amelia, and it's quite alright.” Amelia cuts off Jacob. “It's the least we can do for you two.”

“Thank you so much, Amelia.” Queenie says. “It means so much to both of us, really.”

•

A few weeks go by and it's a pretty normal routine for Newt and Tina- not so much for Queenie and Jacob.

Every morning feels weird for the two of them, waking up in a new apartment and then remembering they're in another country.  
_At least we're safe._ Queenie can hear Jacob thinking. She knows he misses New York terribly- hell, she does too. 

Their days are spent exploring the city and looking for jobs they can apply for so they can have more money to start up the bakery- if they get it.

The bakery. They both are trying to keep their hopes up when it comes to that, but each day passes and there's still no news about it. 

“Hey, no news is good news, right?” Jacob will quip every now and then.

Queenie will nod. “I guess.” she'll say. But she still worries. And those worries don't go away until later.

Queenie and Tina are hanging out in Newt’s- and now Tina’s as well- apartment when the fireplace suddenly roars to life. 

The sisters turn to see a gangly figure stepping out and brushing off soot with a…smile on his face?

“What's got you so happy?” Tina asks. “You usually dislike travelling by floo.”

“Good news, that's what.” Newt says, setting his case down and taking his coat off. “Where's Jacob?” 

“At his new job.” Queenie says. “Why?”

“I was just talking with my father,” Newt sits down next to Tina. “He heard back from the previous store owners.”

Queenie’s face lights up as she hears Newt’s news before he says it.

“You've-”

“Got the bakery!” Queenie exclaims, interrupting Newt. 

Tina smiles. “That's great news!” she says, getting up to hug her sister. “We have to do something to celebrate.”

“Ah, yes, I thought the same thing.” Newt says. “That's why I've acquired four tickets to tonight's Quidditch match if you'd like to go.”

“I've never been to a professional Quidditch game!” Queenie says. “That sounds lovely!”

“Well, hopefully Jacob gets back soon because we should be leaving if we want to get there in time.” Newt says, checking his watch. That's when there's a knock on the door.

“Queenie? You here?” It's Jacob’s voice. “You're not in the apartment…” His voice trails off when the door opens to a beaming Queenie. “What-” He's interrupted by Queenie kissing him.

“We got it, honey.” she says, leaning her forehead against his.

“What?”

“The bakery.” Queenie looks at Jacob. “We got it.”

Jacob takes a moment to process the information, a smile forming on his face as he takes it in.

“You're kidding me.”

Queenie shakes her head with a laugh. “No! We have it.”

•

There's a jingle of keys and a creak as the door opens. 

Into the empty shop walks Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein, hand in hand. They look around, taking it in.

“It's so much like the one at home…well, New York.” Jacob says.

Queenie nods. “But _this_ is home now.” she says. “There's even an apartment upstairs we can live in. We don't have to rent that old apartment anymore.”

“We can raise our family there.”

Queenie nods, her eyes glistening with water as she thinks about her and Jacob raising a kid here in less than a year. 

Jacob turns to Queenie. “Well, we crossed this off of our to do list- there's only one thing left now.” He cups her face in his hands. “Queenie Goldstein, will you marry me?”

Queenie lets out a watery chuckle. “Of _course,_ Jacob.” She lifts her left hand in the air. “I still have this, don't I?” She wiggles her ring finger.

Jacob laughs too. “I love you so much, Queenie. I don't think I say that enough.”

“I love you too, Jacob.” Queenie kisses him. “And you don't need to say it. It's always on your mind- I can hear it.”


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Queenie’s long awaited wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter- I'll have more notes about my next fic in this series and everything at the end.

It's not a big wedding. It's not long either. The ceremony takes place in the backyard of the Scamander Estate, and then a small celebration right afterwards.

Tina looks on from her seat at her sister and now brother-in-law as they dance. Newt’s parents join in, and Theseus and Maggie move onto the dance floor not long after. 

She's still looking at all the couples on the dance floor when she hears someone clear their throat. She tears her eyes away and looks up to see Newt standing with his hand offered to her. 

“Care to join them instead of just watching, love?” he asks, a lopsided grin on his face.

Tina smiles and takes Newt's hand.

“Of course.” she says, standing up. 

They move out onto the dance floor with everyone and start swaying around- Tina still looking at the other couples.

“Can you believe it?” she whispers all of a sudden.

“What?” Newt asks, not having heard her.

Tina turns her head to look at Newt. “Can you believe it?” she repeats.

“Believe what?”

“Just...all of this.” Tina motions around the room with her head. “Queenie and Jacob finally got married, I'm gonna be an aunt in a couple months, you're brother is having a kid too…it's insane.”

Newt nods. “There's going to be a lot of nagging from my mother, too.” he says.

“About what?”

“Oh, it's going to be ‘when are you and Tina tying the knot?’ ‘I have one grandkid now, how about some more?’” 

Tina laughs at Newt's impression of his mom.

“What? It's true!” Newt says, laughing a bit now as well.

“I heard that, Newton.” Amelia says. 

Tina snickers even more as Newt’s cheeks turn red.

“Love you, mum!” Newt calls over his shoulder.

Newt and Tina hear a “Mmhm” and start laughing again. 

“She sure is thinkin all of that!” Queenie pipes up. “And I, for one, agree.” 

“Me too.” Theseus says. “You two are taking your sweet time!” 

By now the music has stopped and they're all standing around each other- Newt and Tina looking everywhere except at the people around them.

“Well, today isn't about _us._ ” Tina says. 

Newt quickly nods. “Yes. There is no reason to have the focus on anyone except the newly weds.” 

“Aww, Teenie, you have a speech?” Queenie says, distracted by Tina’s racing thoughts.

Tina looks at her feet. “Um, yes.” She looks up at her sister. “Isn't that what sisters are supposed to do?” 

Queenie smiles. “Only the best sisters.” she says. “Which means I'll write one for _your_ wedding.”

Tina groans. “ _Not_ the point, Queen.” But she can't help the smile that creeps onto her face.

As a kid, Queenie always talked about when she and Tina would get married, but Tina never believed her when she would say things like _“And for your wedding, Teenie…”_

But now, as she looks at the man next to her and sees the love in his eyes, she can't help but believe her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for how cheesy that is- with my writing it's either really cheesy or really depressing and honestly idk which one is better (if either of them are lmao)
> 
> So I'm planning to get the next fic in this series uploaded next week- I have some of it written and it's actually going to be multiple chapters of one shot like stories that span about two years. So yeah, if you're enjoying this series there's that to look forward to and then some :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo ok finally done with that. There will be another chapter to this (It's short) and idk when I'll post it. It could be the same day I post this tbh, but we'll see!
> 
> Sorry for the cheesiness- my fics are either cheesy as heck or depressing so,,,,at least no one died.
> 
> I have a better idea of where I'm going with this series, so hopefully I'll start posting fics more often. And if you have any feedback or anything feel free to leave comments!


End file.
